1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to barriers for rain gutters for keeping leaves and other debris out of the rain gutters. More particularly, this invention relates to rain gutter debris preclusion barriers, which utilize a screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior gutter debris preclusion devices have been effective in preventing debris from passing through the screen and entering the gutter. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,310,912 (the '912 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,454 (the '454 patent) both issued to Robert C. Lenney and John Lewis. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,310,912 and 8,479,454 are incorporated herein by reference, in their respective entireties.
Despite the effectiveness of the devices taught by the '912 and '454 patents, there are still areas for enhancement and modification to those devices. The present disclosure addresses some of these areas for modification, such as in the area of increasing the effectiveness of screening out of debris, while at the same time enhancing the channeling of the water flow over and through the screen.
This present disclosure overcomes the drawbacks and shortcomings of prior art conventional devices. These and other features and advantages are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description of various exemplary embodiments of the devices and methods thereof.